


(Not) Resisting Temptation

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [51]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, fulfilled request, wonkyun rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hoseok's never been good at resisting the urge to feed on humans, and when he runs into a certain university student, what little self-control he has goes flying out the window.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “wonkyun + vampire au + Wonho is a pureblood vampire who turns Changkyun into one + Changkyun is just an adorkable puppy (not literally)”

"I _told_ you, hyung. You can't keep doing this."

Hoseok has to fight the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that'd only serve to worsen the mood of his nagging little dongsaeng.

"This is the third human we've had to Wipe this week... When are you going to learn that it's easier for everyone to stick to the diet than put up with this game??" Kihyun sighs, exhaustion clear in his eyes as he flops down on the bed beside Hyungwon, who instantly curls up around him.

"Give him a break, hyung," Hyungwon mutters, obviously only half-awake despite it being well passed sunset. There's a loud yawn before he adds, "He gave the diet a try before, and didn't like it. I can't really blame him, after all. Just let him do what he wants. Only one vampire feeding on the populace is better than four, don't you think?"

"Zero is better than one," Kihyun grumbles, clearly not wanting to concede. Hyungwon groans in annoyance, and Hoseok turns just to see the lanky man turning away from his impossible boyfriend. He gives a single, loud chuckle at the sight, licking his impossibly-sharp canines.

"At least I'm doing better," Hoseok defends, giving Kihyun a half-shrug. "Used to, we'd have to Wipe at least a dozen humans' minds before the end of the week. Now, the weekend is here and it's only been three. Before you know it, I'll have it down to zero, just like you want." Kihyun sits up at this, shooting Hoseok a glare venomous enough to stop his heart... if it were still beating.

"It better be," the dark-haired male grumbles, turning on his side to hug Hyungwon close. Hoseok turns away, deciding it much better to watch what passes for entertainment in this century than watching those two cuddle for a couple hours before deciding to make out... again.

 _Too bad Minhyukkie's on vacation_ , Hoseok mentally sighs, stretching out on the beaten-up sofa. _At least he's able to keep Kihyunnie off my back..._ He pouts at the television as he thinks, licking his lips to remind himself of the delicious taste of the human he'd been dining on only hours ago. If only Kihyun hadn't come home so soon, he could've gotten a bit more out of him before having to stop.

 

"I'm telling you, they're real!" Jooheon defends, waving his arms about wildly as he speaks. Changkyun watches his hyung worriedly, glancing around to make sure he isn't drawing too much attention to their table. "I saw one last night at the club!"

"Jooheonney," Hyunwoo chuckles, a fond smile quirking up his lips, "you really shouldn't watch horror movies anymore... They get into your head too much."

"First off, it's Kyunnie's fault I saw that last one, and second of all, it isn't because it was _Fright Night_ ," Jooheon defends with a pout. "Vampires are real and I saw one last night picking up some guy."

"Lucky guy," Changkyun comments jokingly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares up wistfully at the night sky. it's been so long since he's gotten laid, he's almost _forgotten_ what it feels like to give it to another man 'till he's pleading for release... Even his memories of such a feeling aren't enough to keep himself warm at night, anymore.

"Who's the lucky guy~?" a familiar voice asks. Changkyun doesn't even bother turning to see Minhyuk strutting up to their group, late as always. Talk about a frikkin' vampire, that's for sure. Minhyuk's dark hair contrasts so beautifully with his pale skin, and his presence is so intoxicating at times... Granted, more so for Jooheon than for Hyunwoo or Changkyun, but still. He even, at times, seems to have an almost telepathic control over people.

If vampires _are_ real, Changkyun can't help but think that Minhyuk is definitely one of them.

"Some stranger that got picked up at a bar by a supposed vampire," Changkyun explains without looking down, knowing Jooheon is too busy swooning to be able to answer for himself. The youngest in the group finally breaks his gaze away from the stars to smirk teasingly at Jooheon as he adds, "Hyung is _certain_ he saw a real-life vampire at the club last night."

"Ooo, what club?" Minhyuk asks, joining in on the tease as he throws an arm around Jooheon's shoulders. Jooheon pouts between his two friends, then glances to Hyunwoo for support.

"You believe me, don't you?" he asks hopefully. Minhyuk coos and pulls at his chubby cheeks, earning a whine of protest. Hyunwoo chuckles fondly at the sight, shrugging a single shoulder.

"Who knows," he begins glancing over to Minhyuk, "the night holds many secrets. Many that we couldn't even dream of... Don't you think so, Minhyukkie?" Minhyuk smirks at the older man, an expression Changkyun finds almost chilling. A silent exchange seems to pass between them, their gazes unreadable to anyone but themselves.

"I couldn't have said it better, hyung~" Minhyuk eventually says, a greasy smile spreading across his lips. Changkyun outright shivers at the sight, very much not accustomed to such an expression from the man who usually has such a sunny disposition. 

"C'mon," he suddenly interjects, the strange atmosphere setting a shiver down his spine. "I'm starving, and I heard this Italian place is pretty good. Maybe we can get Minhyuk-hyung to flirt with the waiter to give us some free wine." Minhyuk chuckles at this, gesturing as if he's about to flip his hair despite it not being long enough for him to.

"Just leave it to me, Kyunnie~"

Changkyun chuckles at the older man's typical eagerness, unable to keep himself from noting that he doesn't even bat an eye at the mention of Italian food, a type of cuisine notorious for the amount of garlic in it. Score one for Minhyuk in the human column.

He shakes such thoughts from his mind, blaming such an odd note of detail on the previous topic of conversation... After all, vampires aren't real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this ^^; but I'm aiming to get some of these older fics finished out sooner rather than later. This was also part of my list of fics to update for Halloween, so HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!! I swear I'll get the others up soon, life has just been crazy for me with school and everything.... 
> 
> Anyways, I know this update it short, but I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless~ <333

"Moongie!!" Hoseok calls, his mood reaching cloud nine as he turns to see the younger of their nest saunter into the apartment. Minhyuk chuckles knowingly, glancing over to Kihyun. The man is currently standing in front of their stove with hunched shoulders, stirring a pot.

"What'd he do this time?" he asks his same-age friend, taking off his shoes and tossing his bag aside for now."

"What makes you think I did something?" Hoseok demands, pouting defiantly. Minhyuk scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“ _Please_ ,” he says, “I can practically  _smell_ the tension miles away.” Kihyun huffs out a breath of dismay, lips puckered. Minhyuk moves to his side, leaning against the counter with an amused smirk as he glances between his two roommates.

“You can smell the blood, too,” Kihyun snaps, his face set into a deep frown. Minhyuk makes a small ‘ooooo’, eyes flicking to Hoseok, intrigued.

“Hoseokkie-hyung not sticking to our new diet~?” Minhyuk prompts, hopping up to sit atop the counter. He swings his right leg over the left, propping his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in his palm. He smiles impishly as he studies the older creature of the night, noting his healthy glow and the way his being seems to thrum with energy... Yep, he’s definitely drank from a human recently.

Minhyuk’s fangs begin to ache with envy... He’s been out with mortals, truly testing himself with this new diet, and Hoseok’s just been lazing about the house with fresh human in his teeth?? Son of a bi—

“Just  _two days_ ,” Kihyun goes on to nag, turning to Hoseok with an accusatory gaze. “Just go  _two days_ without feeding on humans!! That’s all I want!”

“You haven’t even made it that long...?” Minhyuk asks incredulously. He’s gone three months already without fresh blood, after all. To him, two days is nothing.

“I can’t help it!” Hoseok practically whines, throwing himself down on the couch in what seems to be exasperation... though whether it be with himself or the conversation, he can’t be sure.

“You  _can_ , and you  _will_ ,” Kihyun insists, stomping forward and slapping the back of the older’s head as if to emphasize his own point. “I don’t give a shit if you’re a danger to yourself, you can handle that.  _But_ , I won’t let you drag the rest of us down with you. If you keep drawing attention to yourself like this, then—"

“Okaaay,” Minhyuk breaks in, keeping Kihyun from finishing the threat, “let’s just drop it.” He hops off the counter, moves to physically stand between the two. “What’s done is done... We don’t need to say anything we don’t really mean.” There’s a scoff from the other side of the room, the makeshift bed Hyungwon is lying on. 

“Wow, look what you did, Ki,” he drawls lazily, smirking. “You made Minhyuk the peacemaker... The world really must be coming to an end.” Kihyun huffs out a long breath at his light-haired boyfriend’s unhelpful interjection, crossing his arms over his chest. He returns to the stove, shutting off the fire and pouring the thick red liquid into a mug. He takes it over to his boyfriend, who takes it and swirls it about with a thoughtful gaze.

“I remember back when we didn’t have to live like this...” Hoseok says sullenly, flopping down on the couch and staring up at the ceiling, his gaze wistful. “I remember when we could roam the streets and feed off as many humans as we wanted, and no one would notice. We didn’t have to heat bagged blood on the stove or hide away in a house for days at a time. We didn’t have to control ourselves. We didn’t have to—”

“Times have changed, hyung,” Kihyun interrupts, propping himself up on the heels of his hands as Hyungwon leans against his side. “We can’t just kill randomly anymore. We have to be careful. If someone goes missing for even... twenty seconds, at least forty people notice.” Hyungwon sips at the heated blood, wincing only slightly at the stagnant taste. Kihyun smiles ever so slightly, pressing a kiss to the younger’s hair, and Hoseok looks away, taking the conversation to be over.

Minhyuk huffs out a breath, throwing himself onto the couch beside the older. He snuggles up next to Hoseok’s side, needing the comfort. 

“How about I take you on a test run, hyung?” Minhyuk offers, eyes staring forward. There’s a tv there, though it isn’t on. Nothing’s worth watching these days, according to the immortals. Hoseok looks over in confusion at the younger, brow raised. Minhyuk snickers, poking his bicep. “Make it a week without humans, and I’ll take you out and  _really_ test your willpower. I’ll even introduce you to my little human friends~”

Hoseok hums, not particularly liking the idea. He parts his lips to say so, but then Kihyun butts in.

“I think that’s a great idea! That way, if you get tempted, you’ll have someone to pull you back.” Hoseok glances back at Kihyun, meaning to argue that he doesn’t need a babysitter. He’s centuries old, dammit, he doesn't need to be babied. But, then he sees the light in Kihyun’s eyes. The threat within those chillingly clear irises.

 _Get a hold of yourself, or you’re out_ , they tell him, as clear as if Kihyun had said it himself. 

Now, Hoseok doesn’t particularly admit to needing the others around. Sure, it’d be less of an annoyance every once in a while, but he really does enjoy his makeshift family... There’s a reason he singlehandedly Turned every single one of these men, making them immortal just so he could have someone to hang out with. 

The nights can get pretty lonely without anyone to talk with...

“... Okay,” Hoseok finally agrees, albeit begrudgingly. He doesn’t want his own lack of willpower get in the way of his chosen family. So, he’ll work harder at getting through this... addiction he has with human blood. 

Minhyuk beams, throwing himself against the vampire and hugging him around his neck. Hoseok chuckles, his shoulders shaking with every sound, as he eagerly hugs back. He clings to the younger, reveling in the physical contact.

Despite his tough vampire exterior and murderous tendencies, he’s a softie.

Hoseok silently vows that, as long as he’s alive, he won’t let his family get torn apart... not again. Not even by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok feels as if his teeth are about to fall out, his skin incredibly tender. Bruises litter his arms, and he feels... oddly cold, considering how he shouldn’t be feeling temperature at all. Or, maybe it’s an emptiness. Yeah, that’s it. It’s the dull throb of emptiness coursing through his body. His fangs throb endlessly, and he can’t help but scratch at his wrists, forearms, anything to distract himself from it.

He probably looks like a meth head with how antsy he is right now, standing under the night sky and waiting to get a movie ticket. Humans mill around him, their collective heartbeat throbbing in his ears in sync with the throb in his pointed canines. Minhyuk’s beside him, keeping a firm grip on his elbow as if daring him to try and break away.

“You’ve made it this long outside, hyung,” Minhyuk murmurs to him, his tone low enough for only Hoseok to hear. “The rest of the night is going to be a breeze!” Hoseok chuckles, albeit a bit strained. He turns to give Minhyuk a grateful glance, unable to really muster much else, but what he sees stops him.

 

Changkyun didn’t think anything important would happen tonight. He knew Minhyuk had told Jooheon he was bringing a friend, he knew that they’d be going to see a movie with this friend... He just didn’t know that this friend would be so damn hot.

If he’d have known, he’d have probably worn something different... Or, at least, something better than the trash he’s wearing now. Where this mysterious friend is wearing skin-tight leather pants, Changkyun’s got nothing more than baggy jeans with the least amount stains possible for someone who hasn’t done laundry in a month. This stranger also has a biker jacket, a black tank top, and Changkyun’s only got an oversized black hoodie reaching down to his knees.

Maybe he’d have done something more with his hair than just run his fingers through it if he had known how attractive the newest addition would be.

“Th-This is your friend...?” Jooheon asks, gaze flicking towards the black-haired stranger with an unreadable light to his eyes. Minhyuk nods, wrapping an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders... a seemingly casual move that leaves Hoseok with no room to move. Minhyuk’s always been strong, ever since being Turned, and, even if Hoseok could throw him off easily, he doesn’t want to cause a scene.

Changkyun’s eyes don’t leave the strange man, even as Minhyuk tugs him a bit too close.

“Yep~! Everyone, meet Hoseok. Hoseok, this is everyone!”

“Hi,” the man apparently called Hoseok says, offering only a nod to accompany his single syllable. His voice is clipped, tense. It only serves to exacerbate Changkyun’s nerves at meeting this new person, and he feels himself inwardly recoil. Jooheon looks over at him as he shifts a couple steps back on instinct, the light in his eyes knowing.

“I’m Jooheon,” Jooheon says, offering out a hand. Hoseok gingerly takes it, his fingers trembling slightly, and quickly retracts his hand after a single up-and-down motion. Jooheon presses his lips together in a flat line, his dimples making an appearance, to show his displeasure at the odd greeting. “And this is my friend, Changkyun,” Jooheon introduces, waving towards the youngest there. Changkyun bows slightly, his heart hammering in his chest.

“H-Hi,” he greets, hating himself for stammering like a nervous high school boy. He can feel Hoseok’s eyes on him, bearing down on him like some ominous cloud. He squirms a bit under the gaze, unable to bring himself to meet the man’s unwavering eyes.

“Where’s Hyunwoo tonight?” Minhyuk asks, clearly trying to expedite the awkwardness and get them into the theater. Jooheon’s flat line turns into a pout, a small whine emanating from his throat. 

“He went on his dumb camping trip,” Jooheon sulks, crossing his arms over his chest. Changkyun glances up at the night sky, having not realized it was the full moon already. Like clockwork, Hyunwoo always goes out of town for some excursion or another every full moon. Or, at least, he has ever since Changkyun’s known him. “I tried to get him to let us tag along, but he would budge…” Minhyuk chuckles lowly, as if knowing something the others don’t.

“Trust me, Heon,” Minhyuk says fondly, “you  _ don’t _ want to be on that camping trip.” Minhyuk struts over to the line, Jooheon following close behind to ask just why the older says that, leaving Hoseok and Changkyun to their own devices. Changkyun anxiously plays with the ends of his sleeves as he shuffles forward to stand behind the others, eyes glued to the night sky as he presses his lips into a thin line. 

Hoseok blatantly watches him from the corner of his eye, and Changkyun can’t very well tell if Hoseok  _ knows  _ he’s being so obvious, or if the older thinks he’s actually being way more inconspicuous than he actually is… somehow. Changkyun partly hopes it’s the second option, because then at least this seemingly perfect man would have an obvious flaw: he’s a ditz. 

“S-So, um…” Changkyun mutters nervously, eyes flitting down to the cement. “What do you do?”

Only silence follows his question, and Changkyun thinks for a moment Hoseok didn’t answer him. He supposes he did kind of mumble, or, at least, he knows he tends to mumble around strangers. Oh God, he’s already screwed it up. He’s already put off this too-hot-to-be-real new guy and he thinks Changkyun’s a freak and—

“I… w-work from home,” Hoseok finally answers, his voice surprisingly tentative. There’s a slight tremor to it, and he even stammers, an obvious sign of nerves. Changkyun looks over in evident surprise, his pierced brow slightly raised and his hands stilling in their anxious movement.

“That’s cool…” Changkyun says, trying to think of a way to get Hoseok to keep talking. He feels pressured to carry on the conversation, like he knows Hoseok wants to talk but doesn’t have a clue as to what to say. Hoseok looks over at him then, fully tilting his head over, his eyes on Changkyun’s wrist.

“Is… that a smiley face?”

Changkyun looks down, humming in surprise at seeing a smidgen of his ink peeking passed the sleeve of his sweater. He pulls the sleeve up a bit more, showing off the inside of his wrist. 

“It’s a smiley and frowny face,” Changkyun says, trying and failing to hide the pride in his tone at showing off his first tattoo. “I got it when I was sixteen and just moved to the city…” 

Hoseok doesn’t say anything after that, his ethereal blue eyes instead remaining glued to the inside of Changkyun’s wrist. Changkyun thinks it’s because of the tattoo. Someone like Hoseok would probably think it lame, embarrassing… But, really, Hoseok is hypnotized by the vein beneath the simple ink, bulging out from Changkyun’s milky skin and just about to burst from being so full of that delicious, hot, thick blood that gets Hoseok’s mouth watering at the mere thought of it.


End file.
